


Not a monster, just misunderstood

by Robofker



Series: Manger reader [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robofker/pseuds/Robofker
Summary: An unlikely friendship happens between you and the middle blocker shenanigans ensue.





	Not a monster, just misunderstood

You weren’t really that accustomed to the Japanese culture yet, sure you’d practically visited every year, but that was only for close relatives. You never really did explore Japan outside from your host family’s home. To your growing self it may not have been so bad; now you kinda wished that changed. You kinda had been surpirsed once you found out Japan was as high tech as it was, you were really accustomed to the old culture of Japan, and while yes that still thrived, you didn’t expect Japan to be as modern as it was. Almost like you never left home. 

When you first transferred all eyes were on you, the half blood. Sure you didn’t fit the regular Asian look, but there were still traits there. Already it felt like you were the odd one out. You had an ok life back home nothing too special; you were kinda hesitant to move to Japan. However your grandma tried to reassure you otherwise.

It didn’t also feel so right that you weren’t that extroverted to begin with, it was especially hard here since you felt like such an outsider. The tension was so overwhelming you hid your self away anyone would try to talk to you. You only managed to seal one good friend and even then you didn’t hang out much; it wasn’t that you minded you gotten use to the silence and isolation. Your grandmother had gotten concerned but you’d always tell her it was fine. 

In all honestly it was, sure there were times it gotten pretty bad but you’d always powered through it. You’d always had. 

The library was quiet as usual only some third years occupying seats studying for finals. You walked passed them turning corners just to make your way to a small section of the library. Sure shiratorizawa was a huge academy but surprisingly there library was actually quiet small. If that was their only library - you highly doubted it. 

Your head glances around the small section checking to see if anyone had made an appearance. No one good. Your hand reaches up for a book that was until...

Someone else got their grubby hands on it. 

Ah this was annoying, you weren’t typically worried about this guy mainly because he was in the same section as you. He was tall no that wasn’t it, lanky? Yeah lanky. Spiky red hair reached different angles and directions, you were beginning to wonder if the guy even styled it. 

Ah this was annoying. 

Spiky and you were in the middle of a staring contest: if you dared look away then he’d have certain victory; that wasn’t something you were letting him have. 

“Ah,” He finally spoke. “Do you want this?” You nodded a little too hard. A shit-eating grin made its way onto his face. “Too bad.” Your face stretched in surprise as he took off. Not letting him slide off so easily, you ran after him.

 

”Man for a shorty, you sure are fast!” Both of you were panting now by one of the schools staircases. You had managed to chase spiky all around the school, which wasn’t strange you were prepared to go to stubborn lengths to get what you wanted. 

However spiky didn’t seem to wanna give up either, the manga still gripped firmly in his hand. Even if he was panting and on his knees. 

You tried one last attempt at getting the manga, spiky however caught on, which ended up with you on the cold hard ground. The boy let out a chuckle at your toppled form. “Man you must be pretty dumb to go against the ‘gesu monster’.” 

_Gesu?_

 

 By the confused look on your face he decided to speak once again, shock laced in his face. “Wait, you mean you don’t me!” An eyebrow raise. “THE miracle boy, Tendou Satori! Ah- wait no Wakatoshi-kun is much more of a miracle then me, much more of a lucky.....” 

Spiky (who’s name you now knew was Tendou Satori) started to ramble on about something. However your face did recognise that one name. Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

All you knew about him was that: he was called Ushijima Wakatoshi, he was the ace in volleyball and that almost all of the girls basically had a minor crush on him. Not including you of course. Sure the guy was handsome and everything but the muscle mass wasn’t your type. 

_Sorry, Ushijima-san._

However you doubted the guy would be offended by you not so much liking him the way other girls did. 

“Ah, Tendou.” 

“Wakatoshi-kun!” Wait. Ushijima. 

Ah how embrassing. 

Tendou turned to his ‘Wakatoshi-kun’ and you took this as a sign to rush off. Ushijima watched your small form take off as Tendou ranted to him about a shorty that chased him round the school. “Man all that for a simple book.” He turned back to where you was supposed to be. 

“Ah!” His head jerked around for where you were supposed to be. A sigh left his mouth, “Man she sure is fast huh?” 

 

Ah that was so embrassing. You could practically feel the heat radiate off your face. You tried fanning cool air onto it but that didn’t seem to work. Tendou Satori huh? 

Mimi-san seemed pretty knowledgeable on the volleyball team but then again you were pretty sure anyone was. 

“Ah! Mimi-san!” 

“[Last-name]! What’s up!” 

“Um I know this is weird and all.....but who’s Tendou Satori?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify you and Tendou are in your second year of school.


End file.
